Finalmente
by kiss Potter
Summary: Uma das melhores coisas que acontecera com Lily aquele ano foi ela ter baixado a guarda. Reescrita.


Capítulo 1 - Finalmente.

Eu não queria admitir para mim mesma nem para ninguém...

Porque eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre o comportamento dele. Mesmo eu tendo notado a diferença. Nem mesmo a conversa com o Moony me havia feito mudar inteiramente de ideia.

Era nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Lembro desde o dia em que embarcamos. Percebi a mudança dos seus atos, seu semblante um pouco mais maduro, a diferença em suas brincadeiras. Ela não parecia mais tão arrogante, irresponsável e presunçoso como há um ano e meio atrás.

Eu fiquei sabendo por Remus, que seu pai havia pegado uma febre muito forte e que não estava nada bem em casa. James era filho único e parecia ser bastante apegado aos pais. Tentei uma vez ou duas, neste começo de ano, me aproximar um pouco mais dele. Queria poder ter dito que estava ali como uma amiga. No entanto, não me permiti faze-lo. Não queria que ele pensasse que só estava com pena dele e também não queria levantar-lhe falsas esperanças.

Não era apenas isso. Eu queria me aproximar porque ele parecia ter mudado. A freqüência das detenções havia mudado, e até mesmo a implicância com Severus havia diminuído(Não que eu ligasse, afinal não éramos mais amigos). Até nos estudos ele parecia estar mais interessado.

Minha amiga Alice, também notou o jeito de James este ano. Sua argumentação foi totalmente coerente ao dizer que nem o quadribol ele usava mais para se exibir na minha frente e depois que ela disse isso, percebi que ele havia parado com a mania de bagunçar o cabelo também.

Certa tarde eu estava no campo. Não estava havendo treinos nem nada do tipo e parecia ser o lugar mais silencioso que havia encontrado por hora, já que a biblioteca estava ligeiramente abafada devido aos N.I.E.M´s. Estava lendo concentrada e sentada em uma das arquibancadas quando um leve farfalhar do vento sendo cortado me chamou a atenção. Estreitei meus olhos e vi um vulto pequeno no horizonte. Alguém estava voando.

Parece ser tolice, mas por um momento meu coração bateu mais forte e desejei que fosse James em sua vassoura. Minha curiosidade aguçou e em pouco tempo a pessoa vinha voando em minha direção. Á medida que vinha cortando o vento eu percebi que era mesmo quem eu queria que fosse. Percebi um sorriso perpassando por sua face quando ele me reconheceu. Inconscientemente, sorri de volta.

Ele desmontou de sua vassoura e começou a subir os degraus até chegar a fileira onde eu me encontrava sentada e com o coração batendo forte, por algum motivo não conseguia desviar minha atenção dos movimentos dele. Surpreendi-me de não ter ficado aborrecida quando vi sua mão subir no ar e ir em direção ao seu cabelo, bagunçando-o mais ainda. Esse gesto pareceu ser bastante espontâneo, como se já tivesse virado uma mania ferrenha por parte dele, pois, prestei atenção que mesmo quando ele não estava me vendo ou até mesmo estudando, ele fazia a mesma coisa.

Sem falarmos nada ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficamos a observar o horizonte. O silêncio não foi incomodo algum, pelo menos para mim. E depois de um tempo me permiti dar uma olhada em sua direção, mas ao fazê-lo, vi que ele já me observava com intensidade. Aquele olhar apaixonado para mim... Sorrimos um para o outro. Já estava me obrigando a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele falou primeiro.

— Desculpe-me se atrapalhei seu estudo, Lily. — Ele falou de maneira tão natural o meu nome que pisquei várias vezes. Ele nunca havia me chamado Lily antes. Era só Evans, Evans...

— Não foi nada, já tinha até terminado de ler. — Falei, fechando o livro com mais força do que o necessário e me senti uma idiota completa por isso.

— Não quero ser intrometido. — Ele falou receoso. — Mas parece haver melhores lugares para se ler do que em um campo de quadribol.

— Eu sei que sim. — Respondi sem jeito. Nunca havia ficado sem jeito na frente dele antes. — É que a biblioteca ta superlotada o que me desconcentra um pouco.

— Entendo. — Ele disse e passamos mais um tempo em silêncio sem olhar um para o outro e do nada ele perguntou. — Você quer voar?

— O que? — Perguntei para saber se havia escutado direito.

— Quer voar na minha vassoura? — Ele voltou a perguntar, um sorriso irresistivelmente maroto estampado em sua face.

— Você sabe que eu não sei voar James.

Quando disse essa frase, arrependi-me no segundo seguinte. Ele me olhou de maneira diferente e meio abismada. Assim como ele, eu nunca o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome. Afinal, para mim ele era o Potter e somente Potter. Ele desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos que estavam entre as pernas, enquanto eu fitei o livro em meu colo. O leve afobamento que ficou entre nós foi obstruído pelo som rouco da voz de Sirius gritando.

— Hey Prongs. — Ele acenou até onde estávamos e James rapidamente levantou-se de onde estava e pegou sua vassoura.

— Nos vemos depois Evans. — E depois, ele saiu desembalado pelas fileiras da arquibancada.

— Tchau!

Falei debilmente, observando-o se afastar de mim. Uma leve pontada de desapontamento preencheu o meu peito. Ele havia me chamado de Evans outra vez. Não sabia exatamente o que aquela coisa dos nomes significava, qual era diferença de dizermos os primeiros nomes ou não; eu apenas sentia que algo havia mudado, não sabia o porquê, apenas sentia isso. Só sei que depois disso eu não consegui me concentrar mais no conteúdo do livro, pois, a toda hora que eu folheava as páginas eu podia ouvi-lo me convidar para dar um voo em sua vassoura. Depois de um tempo, resolvi voltar para o castelo.

No outro dia, na hora do café da manhã, uma coruja me trouxe uma carta da mamãe o que me deixou muito feliz. Infelizmente era bem curta e quase sem novidades. Basicamente só falava sobre que ela e papai estavam bem e que Petúnia havia arranjado um namorado. Seu nome era Vernon e mamãe o havia intitulado como um grande trouxa. Eu ri muito com aquela.

Enquanto me servia de mais bolo de cenoura, meus olhos correram para a mesa da sonserina e percebi que Snape conversava animadamente com Yaxley. Meu estômago revirou quando eu imaginei que tipo de conversas os dois tinham. Como alguem podia concordar com aquela coisa toda de comensais da morte e alistamentos? Eu não conseguia entender, nem queria. Desviei minha atenção para minha própria mesa e de longe eu vi os olhos curiosos de James a me fitar, enquanto Sirius tagarelava qualquer coisa para ele.

Direcionei meu olhar para o meu pedaço de bolo e me concentrei em comê-lo. Logo, as aulas iriam começar e hoje o dia seria para revisar a matéria de toda a semana já que era sexta feira. O sinal tocou assim que terminei de mastigar. Tomei o resto do meu suco de abóbora, juntei minhas coisas e corri para não me atrasar. Assim que dobrei o corredor, o fundo da minha bolsa rasgou repentinamente, fazendo com que meus livros e minhas anotações espalhassem-se todas pelo chão.

— Droga! — Exclamei exasperada e com raiva.

Daquele jeito ia me atrasar. Comecei a xingar em pensamento, até que percebi um par de mãos ágeis me ajudarem a recolher minhas coisas. Quando olhei para cima, vi James me ajudando enquanto todos os outros olhavam para mim e sorriam com a cena. Ele não me encarou um minuto sequer e somente parou quando havia empilhado todos os livros.

— Obrigada! — Respondi meio sem graça. ,

— Por nada. — Ele me deu um sorriso carinhoso. — Vamos? — Ele perguntou levantando-se e com um aceno para os livros, falou. — Eu levo pra você.

— Claro. — Respondi me levantando e colocando a mochila rasgada em meus braços.

— Wingardium Leviosa. — Ele apontou a varinha para os meus livros empilhados, que começaram a flutuar. Então, andamos apressados até a sala de aula.

Durante todo o percurso até lá, não conversamos absolutamente nada e assim que estávamos chegando à sala de transfiguração, antes de entrarmos eu o virei para mim e disse:

— Eu quero voar com você na vassoura. — Não sei realmente o que me levou a falar aquilo, apenas saiu de maneira imprecisa e espontânea. Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos e depois sorriu fortemente, me encarando através dos óculos redondos.

Como todos já haviam pego seus lugares, tivemos que compartilhar a mesma mesa. Estava me sentindo totalmente envergonhada na frente dele. Mas ele parecia alegre e indiferente ao meu comportamento arredio. Brincou um pouco durante a aula, e juro que desde o começo do ano eu não o tinha visto tão alegre como agora. Não me permiti acreditar que havia sido por causa da minha confissão ousada. Ele olhou para mim diversas vezes durante o resto de todas as aulas que tivemos juntos e sempre o mesmo sorriso matreiro aparecia em sua face.

Depois do jantar, enquanto eu andava distraída, ele me abordou em um corredor deserto. Levei um susto quando ele apareceu de supetão em minha frente.

— Calma Lily.

— Eu estou calma. — Falei aborrecida enquanto levava a mão ao coração que parecia quase sair pela boca.

— Me desculpe. Eu não queria assustá-la. — Ele pôs as mãos em meus ombros e me encarou fortemente. — Você falou sério quando disse que queria voar comigo?

— Sim. — Respondi em um surto de ousadia.

— Então venha. — Ele me puxou pela mão e fomos correndo até passarmos das grandes portas de carvalho e chegarmos aos jardins.

— James, espere. — Falei, tentando me desvencilhar de seu aperto no meu braço. — Se alguém nos pegar aqui estaremos...

— Ferrados, eu sei. — Ele virou-se para mim. — Mas eu não posse negar um pedido seu.

— Não? — Fiquei totalmente estática e só o observei. — Isso é loucura.

— Mas é a melhor de todas. — Ele respondeu contente em me puxou pela mão outra vez e só paramos até termos chegado de vez no campo. — Me espere aqui.

Ele saiu correndo para os vestiários e em poucos segundos estava de volta e com a sua vassoura na mão. Ele parou bem na minha frente e me olhou de maneira passional.

— Está pronta? — Perguntou, enquanto montava na vassoura e estendia a mão para mim. O olhei meio receosa. Sabia que ele jamais me deixaria cair, sabia que ele voava divinamente bem. Mas contrariando todo o meu bom senso, lhe entreguei minha mão.

Ele me guiou gentilmente, mas ao invés de me colocar na garupa atrás dele, ele me sentou de lado e em sua frente, passou um braço por minha cintura e deu impulso. Em um segundo voávamos pelo céu aberto e estrelado. Fechei os olhos de medo no início, apenas sentindo o braço em volta de mim, me segurando fortemente, e o vento frio brincando com meus cabelos. A sensação era boa, na verdade era ótima, só em sentir o calor do corpo de James em contato com o meu...

Enquanto nos guiava, ele relaxou a cabeça em meu ombro e sussurrou em meu ouvido o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse toda.

— Não é maravilhoso?

— Sim. — Eu disse, virando o rosto para conseguir encara-lo. Sua face estava tão próxima de mim que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente. — Promete que não vai deixar a gente cair se eu contar uma coisa?

— Prometo. — Ele respondeu desconfiado.

— Eu acho que estou apaixonada por você Prongs. — Minha garganta ficou seca neste instante, enquanto ele me olhava com emoção no olhar. Senti que íamos diminuindo de velocidade.

— Eu não acredito. — E embora aquelas palavras, seu rosto abriu-se em um sorriso perfeito. — Você está falando sério?

— Claro que eu estou. — Passei levemente minha mão por sua face enquanto a outra me segurava a vassoura.

— Fala de novo. — Ele pediu, sua voz rouca e profunda.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você. — Falei novamente e sorri.

— Eu também. — Ele falou exultante. — Sempre fui Lily.

Aquele foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida. Voávamos lentamente a céu aberto e o vento nos açoitava levemente. A boca de Thiago foi-se aproximando da minha vagarosamente e fechei meus olhos um segundo antes de sentir os seus lábios doces, ansiosos e gentis, tocarem os meus com uma paixão inesgotável. Eu retribuía ao beijo sem saber o que esperar ou o que dar em troca, somente seguindo meu recém descoberto instinto de beijo.

Após um longo tempo, nos separamos por falta de ar e ficamos com as testas grudadas e com o olhar brilhante um para o outro. Voamos por mais alguns instantes e depois ele nos guiou de volta ao chão e assim que desmontamos da vassoura ele a deixou de lado e me abraçou fortemente, colando nossos corpos e nossos lábios.

Com certeza aquele nosso beijo foi mais ardente, ousado e sem qualquer incerteza. Senti quando sua língua percorreu a minha e suas mãos acariciaram as minhas costas possessivamente. Ele sorria durante o beijo e me apertava contra si fortemente. Era tanto carinho, tanta paixão, tanto... amor. Eu sentia tudo isso através do beijo de Thiago e em parte o revidava.

Mais uma vez nos separamos por falta de ar. Ele me abraçou e me girou no ar, sorrindo. Eu também sorria e o abraçava, sentindo uma alegria tomar conta de meu peito com uma intensidade inexplicável.

— Finalmente Evans! — Ele gritou. — Finalmente você é minha.

— Me coloca no chão agora. — Ordenei fingindo-me severa. Mas ele atendeu ao pedido.

— Eu fiquei eufórico, desculpe. — Ele falou, enquanto pegava em minha mão e a beijava ternamente. — Você quer namorar comigo?

— Hum... Difícil responder.

— Como é? — O rosto de Thiago ficou levemente pálido. Mas eu comecei a rir logo em seguida.

— Eu estou brincando. — Eu o abracei. — É claro que eu aceito.

E nos beijamos mais uma vez, carinhosa e lentamente...

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _**É a primeira vez que escrevo em primeira pessoa. Lily e James é o meu casal preferido depois de H/G.

Foi bem legal escrevê-la. Espero que gostem.

BJS!


End file.
